This application is for the continuation of this grant for the third year. This grant has enabled this school to improve its disease monitoring and diagnostic programs. While the major improvements in these areas have involved the dogs, cats, and nonhuman primates in the first two years of the grant, the major effort of the third year will be to extend the monitoring of health status to the rodent and rabbit colonies. We plan to have ongoing disease monitoring programs for our rodent and rabbit colonies similar to what we now have for the dog, cat and nonhuman primate colony.